mugen_kagemarufandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a female pegasus who lives in Equestria. As her name suggests, she is incredibly shy. She can often be found in her home on the outskirts of Ponyville where she raises and cares for a variety of animals and pets. At some point, she was somehow swooned by Mugen Kagemaru. The two are still in a relationship to this day. Appearance Fluttershy is about the height of a normal pony in Equestia. She is yellow and has light pink hair that, while usually parted to the side, often covers her blue eyes when she is feeling shy. Though she is a pegasus and has wings, she is prone to staying on the ground instead. She has a "cutie mark" on her rump of three butterflies, all of which on different heights. Biography When she was a young filly, Fluttershy lived in Cloudsdale - a pegasus city in the sky. She was often bullied for her odd, shy mannerisms, gaining the nickname "Klutzershy" due to her clumsy behavior and her hindered flight. Rainbow Dash helped her stand up against her bullies, after which the two became good friends. While spectating a race Rainbow Dash was participating in, Fluttershy was accidentally knocked off of Cloudsdale and plummeted to the ground. Fortunately, Flutteshy's fall was broken by a swarm of wild butterflies. Entranced by the wanders of the surface world, Fluttershy decided to live on the ground instead of Cloudsdale. As an adult, Fluttershy lives in a cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. She cares for many different species of animals and has a pet rabbit named Angel Bunny. Though she was a recluse for a long time, she slowly began opening up when a pony named Twilight Sparkle moved to Ponyville. When the evil Nightmare Moon escaped her sealing in the moon, Fluttershy accompanied Twilight Sparkle and four other ponies on a quest to stop her. It was on this journey that Fluttershy discovered she represented the Element of Kindness, one of the six Elements of Harmony. After helping to successfully restore Nightmare Moon into Princess Luna, Fluttershy became good friends with the ponies who helped her - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. At some point, Fluttershy met a strange pony named Mugen Kagemaru. She soon found out that not only is Mugen not actually a pony, but he's actually an inter-dimensional traveler who hails from another world. The two eventually fell for one another, becoming a couple. How this came to be is unknown, though it is likely they were naturally drawn together as they were both loners of sorts. It is also possible Fluttershy could relate to Mugen's bullying as she herself was bullied as a filly, and she felt sympathy for him. The finer details of their relationship is not clear, but we do know that she was his queen, and God help whoever dared disrespect his queen. Fluttershy was eventually approached by another pony who looked identical to Mugen. He explained that his name was Mugey, and he was a Mugen who was actually native to Equestira, as opposed to the Mugen she was dating. Mugey confessed that he always had a childhood crush on her and he often watched her from afar. Fluttershy was getting freaked out at this point, not sure how to respond to Mugey. Around this time, Mugen arrived and the two Mugens got into a fight. After being bested by Mugen, Mugey left to go on a rampage through Ponyville, but was quickly arrested. Fluttershy would not hear from Mugey until a few years later when Mugey, Mugen, and Fluttershy had a threesome. It is unknown whether or not Fluttershy was aware that Mugey was present of if it was just Mugen using a cloning spell. Mugen and Fluttershy are still together to this day, though they are often hounded by other Mugens who want a piece of Fluttershy's plot after being rejected by Morgan. Category:Characters Category:Non-Mugen Category:Pony